


Worth It

by layla_inbibliomania



Series: Short PJO Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_inbibliomania/pseuds/layla_inbibliomania
Summary: I don't love him. I can't love him. We're rivals. Aren't we?A short re-telling of the PJO series in Annabeth's POV. One-shot
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Short PJO Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095599
Kudos: 4





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first i ever wrote. i wrote this back in april and i'm surprised to see how much my writing has changed. i no longer write somewhat poetic angsty schmoop.

I don't love him.

I can't love him.

He is a son of Poseidon and I am a daughter of Athena.

Are parents are rivals and would never allow it.

 _We_ are rivals.

At least we are supposed to be.

But how long can I pretend those warm smiles and gazes are full of hate?

How long can I pretend that those fluttering touching and gentle hands want to rip my heart apart?

Just because we know each other better than we know ourselves and just because I can tell what he is about to say and do before he has even thought of it doesn't mean I love him.

Just because I would rather die than see him hurt or upset doesn't mean I love him.

I don't love him.

He doesn't love me.

But how would I know?

He is so unnervingly dense.

Doesn't he see how much I care for him?

See how much I miss him when he is gone?

Of course, he doesn't.

He has her, with all her bright smiles and her flaming red hair.

I don't hate her. Really, I don't.

I just hate how she looks at him.

Beautiful green eyes, filled to brim with love and care and worry.

It isn't fair.

She gets to see a part of him which I will never even have a glimpse of.

His normal side. How he would normally live his life.

It isn't fair.

How could she anyway?

Stamp her phone number on him like he was her property.

Leaving him to dumbly stare at it for the rest of the day.

Can't he see how I _hurt_ when is away? It feels like someone is ripping out a piece of my heart.

Maybe he sees it but decides to ignore it.

Would he do that?

Is this love?

This heartache of being away from that someone, that heartache of realizing that the love someone else.

Does he love her?

Or is love all the smiles and good memories we share?

Is love him always having my back and always knowing what to say?

If this is love than I don't want any part of it.

But is it already too late to back out of this dangerous game?

I think it is, and that scares me.

When I am scared, I react on my emotions impulsively.

Chiron finally shows him the prophecy.

I call him a coward.

I don't think he even knows why.

Then I realize that he must have been to that, that _witch_ Calypso' island.

_Rage._

Burning, blind rage is all I feel.

But I also feel hurt.

This is the same boy, man that held up the weight of the sky for me.

Confusion.

Complete and utter confusion. He knows how much I hate feeling confused.

Then he flirts with me, asks me to kiss him.

Even more confusion.

Seaweed brain, my seaweed brain flirting with me? Of course when he finally does or says something, it's in the middle of the battle. That's just the demigod life.

Though if he did it any other way it wouldn't have been like _us._ I didn't know how to respond.

Then Zeus offers him godhood. Then I feel more scared than I have ever felt in my life.

More scared than when he told me to leave him to die on an active volcano.

This time he would be leaving me of his own accord.

He tells them no.

Relief.

Sweet, sweet relief is all I feel.

It felt like my world burst in to color again.

Later he tells me that I was his lifeline at the River Styx.

My heart had probably stopped just then.

Stupid seaweed brain will never make the first move so I do it like I always do.

Most people say that your first kiss will feel like fireworks but I didn't feel it.

When he kissed me, I felt _whole_.

Like I finally found the piece I had been missing.

I think I love him.

I know my mother will be angry but I just realized I don't care.

He's worth it.

 _We're_ worth it.


End file.
